


You Are Free

by Felinis



Series: SoulMate AU [14]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: Yuri woke up with his head splitting and his body in pain- aches rattling throughout his frame and a soreness in his marrow. The last thing he remembered- the last thing- Zaude! He lurched up and screamed as he grasped his side where he was stabbed.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Series: SoulMate AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	You Are Free

**Author's Note:**

> ya know the whole joke of this is that i find the societal implications of soulmate aus creepy but also i wanted a fic where flynn and yuri just really want to break up but literally can't and somehow it's turned into mock fluri to somehow genuine

Yuri woke up with his head splitting and his body in pain- aches rattling throughout his frame and a soreness in his marrow. The last thing he remembered- the last thing- Zaude! He lurched up and screamed as he grasped his side where he was stabbed.

Right, that Sodia stabbed him and then he fell.

_How am I not dead?_

It all looked like his room in the Comet- did they catch him? Was everyone okay? What happened? Flynn-

Spinning. His head is spinning. If he moves- oh god, gonna hurl!

“You’re awake.” The voice catches him and to his surprise, Duke is forcing him back on the bed. “Perhaps I moved you here too soon.”

Yuri tries to ask what he means but all that comes out is a groan. His head is still aching and he’s starting to sweat. “Calm yourself. You’ll snap if you try to move too much right now.”

Snap? What does he- where is Flynn?

_~~Why isn’t your love with you?~~ _ _What’s wrong with me?_

His breaths are coming out short and heavy and the corners of his vision are going spotty. Why is he trembling? Why is he? “You’ll need to ride this out and then you can take the Grievances.”

Grievances? Why would Yuri need Grievances? He tries to yank Duke’s arm and speak but- shaking- he just ends spitting bile on himself and crying. If he’s needing that then is Flynn- no, it can’t be! Flynn’s not dead.

Flynn couldn’t be dead

_~~You love Flynn too much for that~~ _

His head is screaming and that buzzing won’t shut up. It won’t shut up. It won’t shut up! It won’t shut up! All this static screaming in his head as Yuri screamed on the bed trying to grab his head only to be pinned down.

It just gets louder and thicker till the only thing he’s processing outside the pain is how much he wants it to- to-

Static

It’s just static. His eyes go wide and glassy and his mouth hangs open as drool starts to pool on the pillow. Static so loud and- words. Words echoing in his brain that seem to punch through all the cotton.

The feeling is familiar but there’s no way to place it other than a pain that’s always lived in his brain. His nose is bleeding and Yuri isn’t sure if his eyes are working as it’s all a blur.

Scared. He’s scared.

_~~Something is very wrong with me!~~ _ _Flynn_

_~~Why can’t I shut up that noise?~~ _ _Flynn_

_~~Why does that thought keep…?~~ _ _Flynn_

Of course, Yuri loves Flynn. That’s what the black ichor dripping down his nose says. That’s why he can’t stop thinking that name that’s what the mark that lives in his body controlling chemicals says. He’s laughing and convulsing in pain. It hurts! Stop it! Stop it!

_You didn’t love Flynn enough_

That’s why- That’s why-!

He blacked out a few seconds later.

When Yuri finally woke up he was no longer in pain but his head was foggy and- _I love Flynn-_ he kept hearing thought rattle mantras about… How lovely the shade of Flynn’s eyes were and how his form with a sword was so strong but elegant. How the scars Flynn had were attractive and that he liked to just hear him rattle about boring things because the passion was so poignant.

Looking over the mark on his wrist lovingly Yuri giggled.

_~~What is wrong with me?~~ _ _I love Flynn exactly as I should._

There were so many alarm bells going off in Yuri’s head about something he couldn’t place being wrong with him. He didn’t even register Duke was still there because he was so caught up in his mental fixation on a beautiful and perfect man like Flynn. “How do you feel?”

“Where’s Flynn? I need him.” He couldn’t be without him- couldn’t be without his soulmate!

_I have to love him! ~~I’m scared~~_

“First take these so your head clears,” Those pills and water make his mouth sour.

“My head is clear.” In fact, Yuri was starting to feel pretty great with even the pain in his body subsiding.

“You were dead for two minutes on that tower, Yuri Lowell. I assure you that your body is not fine and neither is your mind until you take these.” 

He smiled, “No way.” ~~Something is wrong with him.~~ “I don’t need it but thanks for saving my life. I mean it.” ~~No, he needs those pills!~~ Besides, if he takes them then… Isn’t Flynn cool when he rides into battles? He really fits the knight in shining armor. ~~This is like when~~

“I insist.”

“But will you make me?” ~~Flynn wouldn’t take pills either~~

“Yes, but only because it will mean all the effort I put to save you would go to waste.” No- Yuri can’t- He’s shaking again. ~~Just let me think straight!~~ He just needs Flynn. He just needs to see him and get his body regulated. Yuri knows how it works- he’d seen Flynn when- He should just leave and find Flynn and then nothing else will-

The pills end up down his through by force and it’s like swallowing a chunk of vinegar along with a disgusting honey element. Gross! Gross! His head is splitting again and it hurts-

Why had he been thinking like that? Why had his head- just why? The relief that flooded through him made his eyes sting and Yuri grabbed his shoulders to assure himself that he was okay. That he was himself.

Those thoughts and things from a few minutes ago were still there but it was far quieter. Silence where he could think again, and it made tears break out. No way. Yuri doesn’t cry! Just doesn’t! He’s not but there’s just a hole in his head and his chest where a weight of cotton stuffing had been.

Was he relieved? Was he grieving? He didn’t know. He couldn’t say for anything other than looking at his wrist and seeing that of mark the horror kicking in the back of his mind said it would return. That it wasn’t the end.

That once those wear off, he’ll go back to that static.

“While the living partner will potentially die from the shock they also expel the device regulating the soulmark should their partner's heart stop long enough. In rare cases where they are revived the soulmark will go into an overdrive where it erases all other thoughts except those referring to their soulmate unless treated.”

“So… in many ways it’s similar to overdosing on Grievances?”

“That is a way to put it, yes.”

Was that how- is that how Flynn lives? It had at most been a few minutes but in that time Yuri felt like everything thought he had was swallowed whole by something he couldn’t control or explain. The worst part though was despite all of it and how much something in his head had been screaming at him it had also been warm.

It had been comfortable. Addicting.

And it’s still there just waiting.

_“I know you said that Flynn needs the contact but… is he going to stop?”_

_“Depends. It can be really hard for anyone to care about anything else unless you buy the right medication. Is it really so bad though? You’ll have a lovely soulmate who’ll do anything for you at the drop of a hat if you wait a few weeks.”_

_“Who would want that? That’s disgusting!”_

_“You dumb or something? That’s why they’re such a large black market for these things.”_

Yuri felt like such an idiot. He’d always thought it was just a loud voice pressing at Flynn’s mind but this was... If Flynn had been dealing with that for over three years then no wonder it all sickened him. No wonder- _that’s why I should love Flynn more than ever!_

“Shut up!”

If Flynn could live with this then so could he. Yuri could be strong like Flynn. ~~It be nice to be held by those strong arms.~~ He just needed to focus and take the pills when it got to be too much. Just meet up with everyone and learn to balance himself.

“Flynn… he’s… his mark is gone now?”

“Yes. Though your situation is likely permanent.”

Good. As long as Flynn is free then it’s good. He can live with this. Yuri can deal with this.

Focus.

Just focus.

He’s steadying his breath as he rests at the table unaware that Duke is long gone as he tries to calm down. It’s okay because Yuri knows how he feels. He knows this a lie. This is just the mark messing with his head and not him. It’s not.

But all that guilt he felt for everything he did to Flynn emotionally. For not even being willing to try to love him and stop him feeling the need to run away with pills.

_~~It’s because I didn’t love him like I should.~~ _ _I didn’t do anything wrong._

_I wanted him to hate me. ~~I wanted it to be real if it was ever going to happen~~_

_~~You were just afraid it could actually be true. That fate actually existed and picked someone for you~~ _

_It was always controlled! Always._

Just be happy he’s free. Just be happy that Flynn finally can live without this. Yuri hates that he’s still crying. That he’s still sobbing lightly.

When was the last time he even cried?

Free. Just focus on the fact that Flynn is free.

**Author's Note:**

> if i can write anything that isn't involving angst i will be amazed one day


End file.
